


一百零三章（补肉）

by Xbluefable



Category: FOG[电竞] - 漫漫何其多 | FOG[Diàn Jìng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M, 鱼食 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbluefable/pseuds/Xbluefable
Summary: 我忍不住给漫漫开代驾车啦~
Relationships: 余邃/时洛
Kudos: 139





	一百零三章（补肉）

**Author's Note:**

> 我忍不住给漫漫开代驾车啦~

“等…等下，我觉得我心脏要跳出来了……”基地众人离开上海去杭州度假的第二天傍晚，时洛好不容易能舒舒服服睡了个午觉，醒来后正打算去浴室冲个澡，余邃就跟幽灵似的出现在了宿舍门口。看到睡眼惺忪，顶着被自己弄出的满身情爱痕迹的自家小朋友正撩开T恤下摆，余邃眼神一黯，马上走到时洛身后，一把环住他劲瘦的腰身，低下头轻轻朝时洛的左耳轻轻吹了口气，喃喃得说了句什么，引得时洛心脏狂跳不止。  
时洛怎么可能吃得住余渣男的这种撩拨，“妈的，真是太色情了，你…你就不能等晚上的时候再……”左耳还在被温热的唇舌细细吮吸舔弄着，三个耳洞烫热到仿佛要烧起来。“我现在就想做……但是你不愿意的话我就忍着晚上再来，嗯？”说着余邃重重咬了一口时洛的耳垂，把时洛痛的嘶了一声。“那、那我要先去洗个澡，”时洛迫使自己的头远离点余邃，开玩笑，对打电竞的职业选手来说，夜晚才是他们一天最清醒最兴奋的时候，要是晚上由着余邃来，那他妈的自己别想见到第二天的太阳了。  
识时务的小时神抬了抬手臂，示意余邃先放开自己去洗澡，但是余邃却顺势把时洛转了个身面朝自己，趁时洛没防备一下子低下头叼住了时洛脆弱的喉结，用牙齿轻咬着，一只手在他小腹处打着圈，一只手滑到时洛后背，沿着那条微凹的脊线一节节按下去。时洛承受着用力仰起头，削瘦的下颚往上勾出一道性感的弧线，耳边只有自己错乱的喘息声不断响起。  
时洛好歹一米八的个子，但是这时被余邃紧紧控制在身前，“走…带你去洗澡。”然后被余邃咬着推着挤着一起后退到了浴室门口，浴室门关着，时洛后背抵上门的一瞬间冷得禁不住颤了颤，两条手臂忍不住环上余邃的脖颈。“乖，哥暖暖你…”余邃暗哑的声音带着热气喷洒而来，然后灵活的手指在时洛腰上摸索着，一下子拉开了运动裤的活结，运动裤顺着时洛的长腿滑落在地。余邃手指挑开时洛的运动内裤，然后一把握住那肿胀不已的火热，缓缓上下撸动着。时洛的性器跟他人一样，干净漂亮，野性十足，在余邃手里桀骜不羁得跳动着，激得余邃跟时洛唇舌间的纠缠更加霸道，像是要掠夺走时洛所有的呼吸和心跳。“唔，快，快一点…”下面的火热被余邃照顾着，但是悠哉悠哉的模样着实气人，这手速神他妈真是快，半点看不出来是医疗师天花板Whisper的水平。“哦，洛洛，要快点是不是？”余渣男笑意蕴满眼底，但是说话时一本正经，看着面前脸颊脖子胸口都通红，而眼睛紧紧闭着的时洛，轻轻向他的眼皮印下一吻，“睁开眼，睁开眼我就快一点……”  
时洛迷迷糊糊间睁开了眼，黑亮的眸子被余邃指引着看向自己下身——那双骨节凌厉，修长灵活的手，曾经一次次疼惜得摸过自己的头，牵过自己的手，做爱时抚摸过自己的全身，但是也靠着这一双手，成为FOG国服欧服乃至世界的最强医疗师，带领自己，带领FREE战队正努力爬向世界最顶端。而此时，这双手却是握住了自己，快速抚摸滑动爱抚着，就为取悦自己。时洛眼皮狂跳，脑海里一幕幕画面滑过，那种患得患失的感觉渐渐消失得一干二净，那种从小没人疼没人爱导致的不安全感淡化，外界都只道时神冷酷无情，心脏强大，其实是因为时洛把那颗脆弱敏感的心都给了面前这个最好的人。  
给得彻彻底底，没有退路。  
时洛忍住自己腿间的欲望，拉过那双手，送到自己唇边亲了亲，“赶紧做吧，忍久了不好…”余邃顿了一下，笑道：“没事，先让你舒服。”说完手又下去了，套弄间时不时故意用指甲蹭过马眼，或者轻轻抠弄着蘑菇盖，每次都惹得时洛惊喘一下。血气方刚的少年，统共那两三次经验，现在被某渣男流氓气的弄着，肉眼可见马眼处已经流出了点白浊，偏偏那渣男还在扇风点火，他的唇舌似乎和手指一样灵活，在自己的胸口，肩背，脖颈和小腹逡巡流连，昨日的痕迹还没来得及消去，现在余邃又一下下加深那些，啧啧吮吸声撩人，留下更多暧昧的红痕。察觉到时洛差不多了，余邃手上套弄的速度更快，舌头还模仿着欢爱的原始动作，抵着时洛的舌冲刺着。时洛意料之中丢盔弃甲，低吼一声，一股滚烫的白浊射了余邃一手。  
时洛还沉浸在高潮的余韵中闭眼大口喘息着，软软得被拉着进了浴室。只能听到一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，片刻后时洛平静下来睁开眼，发现余邃已经剥光了自己的衣服，完美的模特身材在灯下更显立体修俊，“洗澡吧宝贝…”余邃宿舍的浴室非常宽敞，拉开玻璃门，瑞士进口浴缸容纳下两个人还绰绰有余。余邃把时洛推进浴缸，一开花洒，将两人从头到脚淋了个遍。余邃一头中长发被水沾湿，一缕一缕贴到了脸上，落在时洛眼里真是性感到爆炸，“我想摸摸你…”时洛还没说完，就被余邃抓着手放到自己引以为傲的胸口和腹肌处，“摸吧，哥随你摸。”“……的头。”余邃眉毛一挑，男人的头可不能随便摸，但是如果对方是自己心肝的话，余邃笑着把头靠近,“是被我摸得多了嘛小鬼，这个还不肯吃亏啊…”时洛心里其实疼的慌，因为余邃的头发是在欧洲那两年长长没剪的，宸火他们说过那段时间余邃一直玩自闭……这长长的头发就是那段远离国土远离战友远离所爱的痛苦回忆的证明吗？时洛一言不发，将余邃拉下来，沉默得在那棕色发顶落下一吻，似乎是一生的承诺。然后将他脸上的发丝别到耳后，轻柔的揉了揉余邃的头，定定得看着他的眼睛。“好好的怎么了这是，嗯，时神？”余邃早就对时洛的细微情绪变化了如指掌，因此察觉到他眼里似乎闪过类似固执和心疼等情感时就知道自家小孩又不知想到了什么，这给外人看到谁相信时神有这种小孩子的固执样？  
又傻又可爱，怎么办，自己好像控制不住越来越喜欢他了。  
“草，怎么自从我跟你在一起了就变得娘们唧唧的……”时洛忍不住小声念道，“没有，我，唔…”安慰解释的话语被余邃一个深吻吞进了肚里，时洛什么性格他不知道？这小孩表面日天日地狂拽炫酷无情无义，其实内心细腻柔软，天真单纯，当然这只有我们余神能感知到。一想到这个，余邃瞬间心情更好，亲吻得也更加激烈。浴室里雾气弥漫，这么长时间浴缸里早已放了不少热水，不知不觉，玻璃门里那两具年轻挺拔的身躯纠缠得越来越紧。  
“洛洛，要不要我进来？”余邃把时洛压在浴缸边上，修长的两指混着水溶性润滑油在他的后穴慢慢开发着，极具探险精神般沿着肠壁抠弄翻捣。时洛早被弄得意乱神迷，两手死死撑着玻璃门，低垂着头，紧咬着牙，但是隐隐几声压抑的呻吟还是被余邃听得清清楚楚。“嗯，要不要？要就叫我声…”余邃早就在前几次的性爱里找到了时洛的敏感点，手指循着记忆往那处按了按，把时洛按得浑身一抖，身体内部一阵酥麻的快感袭来，但是随后余邃就把手指退了出来。时洛忍不住扭了扭腰，食髓知味，他清楚让余邃进来后最开始的不适感熬过就是铺天盖地的酥爽快意了，于是服从余邃恶趣味般轻轻叫了两声：“哥…哥哥”余邃看着面前被自己狠狠抵在玻璃门上的时洛，小孩的一头染白的毛发已经被水全部打湿，水珠顺着发丝一滴滴往下，两只眼睛的眼尾全红，光裸的脊背布满吻痕，往下——余邃万年平淡的眼睛似乎也变得幽深起来，听到那两声哥哥，像是被一桶春药从头泼了下来，握住自己的火热抵着时洛的穴口磨了两圈就一挺而进。  
“嗯哼…”时洛被余邃不留余力的全部深入撞得生疼，忍不住闷哼了一声，本能想往边上躲。但是余邃一把掐住他的腰，把时洛拉向自己就势又狠狠顶弄了一下。“啊……卧槽队长，余神，哥！轻点…”时洛后穴虽然已经有了润滑油的滋润和事前余邃手指的开发，但是被不管不顾的整根没入还是有撕裂般的感觉。“洛洛，我在德国那两年……很想你，非常想”余邃一边掐弄着时洛胸口的红色硕果，一边快速抽插着，仿佛没听到时洛的请求。时洛一边忍受着夹杂疼痛的快感，一边听着余邃的自白。“但是我不敢想，一想我就怕自己撑不过两年了…”时洛心中一痛，忍不住转过头想要看看他。“我从来没忘记过我对你的承诺——两年后我来接你…接你回到我身边”余邃看到时洛转过头，一下子伸手捂住了他的双眼，诉说着自己内心最真实的感受。五秒钟后，余邃感觉自己掌心有什么滚烫的液体缓缓流出，灼烧着自己的手，熨烫着自己的心。  
分不清那是花洒流下的热水还是……时洛的泪水。  
浴室里突然只剩下了水流声和呻吟声，间或有几声喘息。浴缸里的水早已放满，但是似乎两人都忘了洗澡这一回事，只有在坦诚完所有，身心交融时的极致欢愉。“嗯，嗯啊…啊”时洛被余邃操弄得没力气再支撑住自己，慢慢向前滑去，余邃一把环住他精瘦的韧腰，恶劣得把时洛的白皙臀部往上提了提，“宝贝，你的体能可是我们队里最强的，要是这时候支撑不住的话我就要惩罚你了…”时洛的后背与翘臀弯成了一道绝美的线条，只把余邃勾的想把时洛肏晕在自己怀里。“你…你他妈有种让我来干你，看你能坚持多久……”时洛咬牙恶狠狠回答道，但是那沾满情欲的嗓音怎么听怎么没有威慑力。“好，我结束了就让你来，随你干多久。”余邃一下顶到肉穴深处那凸起的一点，前列腺传来的酸麻感让时洛差点就射了，“啊…你，你说的，”时洛两眼潮湿氤氲，嘴唇通红，胸前两点嫣红甚至被掐得胀大了不少，全身白的不像话。  
草，这他妈不就是吸人精血的磨人小妖精吗？  
淫靡的水声伴随着肉体碰撞的声音，响得又急又快。余邃一边肏还一边问时洛，“嗯，时神？我肏的你爽不爽？”“要不要我再深一点，嗯？”时洛被余邃调戏得满脸通红，但是后面的动作只快不慢，在余邃低下头舔上他的耳垂时，时洛再也忍不住又射精了一次。余邃心里满足感顿起——自己第一次把时洛操射了，但是同时皱了皱眉，“今天你不准射了，听到没？不然明天你肯定会不舒服。”时洛感受着自己后穴里的巨大火热，心想妈的你怎么还不射，你射了我就不会射了……余邃咬了口时洛的后颈，打着商量：“我们换个姿势好不好，嗯？”“不要，浴缸就这么大，你还想怎么…啊！嗯唔…嗯”不好意思，余渣男心意已决，容不得小孩的反抗，自己一条手臂箍着时洛的细腰就把他提起来，自己在浴缸中坐了下来，另一只手拽着时洛的胳膊把他拉着压在了自己身上，余邃靠自己的超神微操控制能力，坐下来的瞬间对准了时洛的穴口，让时洛全身的重量都坐了下来，巨大的火热瞬间整根进入抽搐着的窄小甬道。浴缸里满满的水一下子被两人压得溢了出去，时洛感觉那一瞬间自己差点就死在余邃身上，“我日…余邃你不是人……”  
余邃一巴掌拍在时洛白臀上，“是我日你…快，刚才一直是我在出力，现在你自己动动…”余邃也感受到了刚才极致的美妙，时洛的窄壁现在紧紧收缩着，似乎因为异物的入侵而不满，用力吸着火热，把余邃绞得腰部酸麻。时洛听到余邃的话狠瞪了他一眼，赌气般把两腿环住余邃的腰身，两条手臂环住余邃的脖颈，然后……就一动不动了。“嘿，还要我出力是不是，那行，你享受着就好…”余邃两手探到时洛身后，一手抓住一片臀瓣，就着水流一上一下开始律动起来。时洛感觉浴缸的热水顺着余邃的动作都被挤进了自己身体深处，不禁把余邃夹得更紧。“嘶，放轻松宝贝，你要把我夹断吗？”余邃抬起头从时洛的头发、前额、鼻子、嘴唇、喉结、锁骨依次吻过，时洛的锁骨深凹，线条像刀刻般，余邃像品尝美食佳肴一样一点一点细密得啃着舔着，像要把时洛拆吃入腹。  
后来不知不觉，余邃律动得越来越快，而时洛也配合着余邃的动作与他一上一下快速进入又退出一些，然后再次全部深入。余邃低声喘息着，看着时洛早就被干得说不出话来，只有上下嘴唇翕动着开开合合，把余邃看红了眼，下面的动作更凶更快。“我想射进去，好不好？”时洛一句话都说不动了，只有拽着余邃深深吻住，同一时刻，余邃一个深顶终于射了出来。  
一阵滚烫的热流涌进了时洛体内，带着腥甜的气息溢出了整个浴缸 。余邃满足的亲了亲时洛的小耳朵，看着他迷蒙像喝断片的可爱模样笑了笑。  
没错，我们时神早就忘了刚才说好的自己要干一回余渣男的事了。


End file.
